


All of Me by Sol1056

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Medical Trauma, POV Duo Maxwell, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: I'm a former Gundam pilot, but I was never a special case, really. I lucked into the role, and my nonexistent childhood was hardly one of grooming for anything spectacular. I gave everything I had for war. Relena gave everything she had for peace.





	All of Me by Sol1056

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [All of Me by Sol1056](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978229)  
**Length** : 0:27:02  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/All%20of%20Me%20by%20Sol1056.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
